


Преломление хлебов

by Zaholustie2019



Series: Лохду [3]
Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019





	Преломление хлебов

— Вы уж простите, мистер Лектер, Хэмиш предупредил о ваших гастрономических пристрастиях, — хозяйка бара Агнес вытерла мокрые руки о клетчатый передник, — но за седло барашка я была уверена, а первый раз готовить…

— Агнес! — прорычал Уилл.

— …для такого дорогого гостя побоялась!

— Седло барашка у Агнес получается изумительно, — кивнул Рори, хозяин продуктовой лавки, как уже знал Ганнибал, главный богач города, — мы все очень волновались. Последний раз знаменитость к нам приезжала два года назад.

— Да ну, какая-то писака Мэрион Чесни, кто ее знает?! — махнул рукой Лахлан-старший. — А Даллас Юнг?! Игрок в шинти! Звезда! Ты забыл про Далласа?!

— Какая же он знаменитость, — отмахнулась Агнес, — он местный, не то что мистер Лектер!

— Точно, — кивнул ее муж, — дунбракенцы сдохнут от зависти, когда узнают, какой человек гостит у нашего Хэмиша!

— Еще к нам приезжал цирк, — скорбно улыбнулся местный гробовщик, Лахлан-младший, одетый во все черное молодой человек. — Док Браун принимал роды у слонихи. Жаль, что док этого не помнит.

— Ну почему же, я вам верю. — Док Браун, пыхнул трубкой с незнакомым Ганнибалу зельем и сфокусировал взгляд на Уилле. — Мальчик мой, с мистером Лектером все понятно, но почему ты не навещал нас так долго?

Ганнибал отпил глоток шедевра местной пивоварни и еще раз оглядел бар. На календаре было отмечено двадцать второе мая 2017 года. Из черного прямоугольника радио донесся бодрый голос ведущего:

«А сейчас, дорогие слушатели, для вас звучит последний хит группы Ласт Блу дей — Лав Лав енд Берд».

— Славная песенка, — одобрил Рори, — не слыхал ее раньше.

— Последний хит? — тихо уточнил Ганнибал у задумчиво жевавшего Уилла. — Они распались в восемьдесят четвертом.

— И больше ничего не написали, — кивнул Уилл, — последний.

— Логично, — согласился Ганнибал и снова посмотрел на календарь.


End file.
